


Rainbow Sherbet & Other Treats

by cupsofstardust



Series: one hundred ways to say "i love you" [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: "I think you're in love with me."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: one hundred ways to say "i love you" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488878
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Rainbow Sherbet & Other Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Number three on [this](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) list. Still haven't decided if this collection is going to be all sns or if I'll sprinkle in other pairings... we shall see, I suppose.
> 
> Happy pride month my friends <3

"I'm _booored."_

Sasuke doesn't look up. "You're always bored."

Naruto groans and flops over onto his side to glare at him. "I thought you were gonna say _'Hi bored I'm Sasuke'_ like the asshole you are but I see you took a different route today. What are you doing?"

He glances up for a second, meeting Naruto's eyes before refocusing. "Summer project. I have to write an essay comparing three of the assigned books if I want to get into my class next year."

"That sounds so fucking dull, I'm so sorry for you."

"You have to do this assignment too, Naruto. You signed up for the same classes because you wanted us to have the same schedule." Naruto groans again and Sasuke grins to himself.

"Fuck you," Naruto grumbles, landing a weak punch on his shoulder. "Why do you have to do smart people things."

Sasuke closes his laptop with a sigh; he stopped being able to concentrate the moment Naruto flopped down next to him, if he's honest with himself.

"Fine, you've successfully distracted me," he says dryly. "How do I cure your boredom so I can finish this project and enjoy the rest of my summer?"

Naruto sits bolt upright and latches onto his arm. "Wait, really?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, studiously not focusing on Naruto's hands on him. "Hurry up before I change my mind, idiot."

He hops off Sasuke's bed immediately. "C'mon, let's go!" He's out the door before Sasuke can even get up, never mind ask where they're going.

He sets his homework aside and follows Naruto to the front door, where he's shoving his feet into his shoes haphazardly.

"You know, if you untied them first they wouldn't be so hard to get on," Sasuke quips, finding his own shoes tucked neatly next to his brother's and sliding them on. 

Naruto balances on one foot as he tries to pull the back of his shoe over his heel. "Yeah, but now you have to kneel down like a loser and I'm all ready to go. See!"

He drops his foot and jams his heel in.

"Where are you boys going?" Sasuke's mother calls from the kitchen.

"I don't know," Sasuke responds, tugging his laces tight and standing up. "He's bored so we're going somewhere, I guess."

"It's a surprise," Naruto interjects, already halfway out the door. "Don't worry Mikoto, I'll take care of him for you!"

"You always do," Mikoto calls back. "Have fun!"

"We will!" With a wink directed at Sasuke that definitely _does not_ make him blush, he's down the front steps, leaving Sasuke to follow behind him.

"I guess I'll see you later Mom," he says, closing the door on the sound of his mother's sweet laugh and bounding down the street to catch up. "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

Naruto elbows him. "No. It's a surprise. I know patience is not one of your strong suits but just try." At the look Sasuke gives him he adds, "Pretty please? For me?"

Sasuke sighs exaggeratedly. "Fine. Just this once."

"How kind of you," he retorts, pushing him playfully. Sasuke pushes him back, and he laughs, and Sasuke wonders how it would taste in his mouth.

He swallows and averts his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets so they don't get any ideas. He wouldn't put it past himself to slip up, considering how long he's felt this way. He idly kicks a pebble down the street, listening while Naruto complains about the heat, among other things.

It's when they come to the top of the hill overlooking the main road that Sasuke realizes where they're going.

"Are we getting ice cream?" he asks, almost incredulously.

Naruto beams. "Yup! What, you don't like ice cream all of a sudden? And before you pull the _'I don't like sweets'_ card, I know for a _fact_ you like salted caramel."

Sasuke pulls his hands out of his pockets and pats down his pants pointedly. "I don't have my wallet on me because you didn't tell me I'd need it."

Naruto waves a hand casually as they approach the tiny ice cream shop. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's my treat."

Sasuke's heart does a funny little squeeze in his chest. "Oh… Thanks, that's… I'll pay you back."

They reach the window and Naruto turns to him, his eyes impossibly blue and shining in the sun. "What'd I say? My treat. Don't worry about it, okay?"

He turns to the counter, leaving Sasuke a little bit flustered and very terrified that he's going to do something he'll regret.

"What can I get for you?" the girl at the counter asks with a smile.

"Umm..." Naruto scans the board of flavors quickly. "Rainbow sherbet, please. And a salted caramel for him."

"You want that in a cone or a bowl?" she asks Naruto.

"You have waffle cones, right?" She nods. "I'll have that! Sas?"

"I'll have mine in a bowl," he says, ignoring the way Naruto mouths, _'Boring.'_

"Coming right up!" She disappears into the shop, quietly enlisting the help of her coworker.

Naruto digs his wallet out of his pocket and pulls out a few bills and a smattering of coins. He eyes the prices written on the menu and silently counts his money.

"You didn't have to get me one," Sasuke says, watching him scoop the coins back into his palm.

"I know." Naruto looks up at him with a smile. "But I wanted to. So stop being weird about it and just enjoy it, okay?"

Sasuke's response is cut off by the arrival of their order. 

"One rainbow sherbet waffle cone and one salted caramel," she says. "That'll be $4.95."

Naruto slides the money over the counter and takes his cone, then hands the little styrofoam bowl to Sasuke, who grabs two plastic-wrapped spoons from the little cup by the window. 

"Can I also get another bowl?" Naruto asks, and she hands him one. "Thanks! Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

Naruto leads the way over to a picnic table, its bright yellow paint chipping after years of weathering the elements. There's a striped umbrella in the hole in the middle, providing a cool respite from the sun.

He pats the spot next to him and, instead of arguing, Sasuke just sits down and opens his spoon, sliding the other one over to Naruto. 

"This was such a good idea," Naruto says around a mouthful of sherbet. "You should thank me for distracting you."

"I would never do that," Sasuke retorts, taking a bite of his own dessert. He has to admit, it's delicious; maybe Naruto deserves a little bit of credit.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll just encourage you to keep distracting me."

Naruto laughs; his tongue is red. "Aw, Sas, I'll keep distracting you anyway."

He bumps his shoulder against Sasuke's and sends his heart bouncing around its cage. He focuses on his ice cream, probably more intensely than he needs to but who's paying attention, really.

"I expect nothing less from you," he deadpans, making Naruto laugh again.

"It's so cute how you pretend to hate me," he teases, licking at a drop of sherbet making its way down the side of the cone.

He fights the heat rising to his face at the word _cute_ and replies, "Who said I'm pretending? I actually hate you."

"Nuh-uh," Naruto counters. "You don't, actually. Wanna know what I think?"

Sasuke slants his gaze over to him in silent acquiescence. Suddenly serious, Naruto puts his ice cream down into his bowl and turns his whole body to look at him, one leg on either side of the bench. Sasuke's pulse picks up, trepidation coursing through his veins.

"I think you're in love with me."

He inhales sharply and nearly chokes. "You—what? I-I don't—"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Sasuke looks at him, eyes wide and confused and absolutely _terrified._ "What?"

"Tell me I'm wrong," Naruto repeats, "so I don't do anything stupid."

Sasuke just blinks, fear making way for even more confusion. He tries to think of something to say, but all that comes to mind is, "You always do stupid things."

Naruto grins, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Yeah, I guess. Tell me I'm wrong anyway."

Sasuke swallows and opens his mouth, frantically searching Naruto's face for an answer and the words he's supposed to say lodge in his throat and, in a moment of bravery, what he says instead is, "You're right."

Naruto's eyes widen. "Holy shit. I knew it!"

And before Sasuke can say anything else, Naruto's mouth is on his and the whole world is tilting on its axis.

He feels himself melt, his hands finding their way to Naruto's jaw of their own volition. He tastes like citrus, sticky and sweet and still a little cold. Naruto's mouth curls into a smile against his and then he's pulling away, taking Sasuke's heart with him.

"I…"

Naruto breathes a laugh. "I fucking knew it. You stupid bastard."

Sasuke blinks, still a little dazed. "Why am I a stupid bastard? Why did you—holy fuck, you kissed me." He runs his hands through his hair just to have something to do with them. "And I kissed you back—why the fuck did you _kiss me?"_

Naruto looks nervous all of a sudden. "Was it, uh… Did you not, like… like it, or—"

"No! That's not—it was… it was nice." His face feels _way_ too hot.

Naruto's face reddens a little. "Oh, uh… thanks."

Sasuke's hands fall into his lap. "No problem, I think." He makes the mistake of licking his lips nervously and the taste of sherbet has his whole body heating up. "Um… so… why?"

Naruto rolls his eyes. "Why else would I kiss someone? I kissed you because _I'm_ in love with _you,_ dumbass."

 _"Oh,"_ Sasuke breathes, his pulse thundering in his ears. "I, uh… what now? I've never..." He trails off; it probably goes without saying that he's never been in this kind of situation before.

"Well, I think it'd be cool if you'd be my boyfriend but like, no pressure if you don't want to. Even though you did seem _really_ into it."

He flushes, though whether it's because of embarrassment or the word _boyfriend_ he doesn't know. "You're such an idiot."

"Is that a yes?" Naruto asks, biting his lip hopefully.

"Kiss me again?" Sasuke asks in lieu of an answer.

Naruto grins and obliges. Sasuke's hands slip up into his hair, and when they part he breathes a laugh into the space between them, sticky sweetness lingering on his lips.

"Yeah," he says wistfully. "It's definitely a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually go out and get ice cream because of miss rona so I have to live vicariously through sns 😔💔 Hope you liked this and that you're staying safe amidst all this! Comments and kudos are nice, thank you <3


End file.
